


Forever

by sapphicsapphire



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/F, In Love, just soft gfs, they're in LOVE and you CAN'T TELL ME OTHERWISE, you know how it be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 23:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsapphire/pseuds/sapphicsapphire
Summary: Eduardo is texting Eleonora again. However, someone else has her full attention.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> STOP SLEEPING ON THIS PAIRING ASSHOLES

Eduardo was texting her again. He had been nonstop since Eleonora had returned to Italy. 

She was putting off responding to him. Not only was Silvia utterly, completely obsessed with the man (for what reason, Eleonora would never know), but she knew that if she responded to him, he would only get more insistent. Her phone battery was already depleted by his constant texts. 

She sighed, and threw her phone down onto her bed.

"You should just change your number." 

Eleonora looked down at the girl laying on her chest and smiled. Out of all of her friends, Eva had been the happiest to have her back. They had spent the whole of the winter holidays together, as well as most of their time after school. 

"I don't want to put that much effort into him." She said, before kissing the top of Eva's head. 

Her heart filled with love as Eva giggled and snuggled into the crook of her neck, her face warm against Eleonora's skin. She pulled the red head closer to her body, leaving kisses along her temples and cheeks, before finally reaching Eva's lips. 

"Plus, I've got someone right here who I'd much rather put my effort into." Eleonora winked, making Eva's blush increase tenfold. 

"I'm going to hold you to that." Eva mumbled, hiding her face. 

After a moment of silence, Eva looked back up, touching her nose to Eleonora's. 

"Can't we just stay like this forever?" She asked. 

Eleonora smiled. 

"Of course darling."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr! @ambersdyke


End file.
